Samurai Meets Town Girl
by kawaii kazuha
Summary: HxK Chapter 4 up. Fluff involved. Stuck in a room together. What will they do? RxR please.
1. Their Encounter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed._

**Samurai Meets Town Girl Chapter 1 Their Encounter**

Morning arrived and a young girl named Kazuha went to town to fetch some water. On her way she met

a guy who stole her money and another guy that helped her.

**Flashback**

Kazuha was just minding her own business walking down the hill to town but a man went after her.

The mysterious stranger was hiding behind a tree near her house.

"Hello may I help you?"

"I think I can take care of myself," Kazuha said back stubbornly. Of course Kazuha was a very stubborn girl. She could take care of herself. Her mom and dad had died in a fire when she was ten.

He ran past her so fast that he grabbed her sack of money and got away with it.

"My money! Why you! Give me back my money!" She started running after him.

In front of the man's way was another stranger. He had heard Kazuha's shouts of help and took the sack

back from the man.

"Here you are miss," he said raising the sack to her face.

"Thank you and you're and name is?" she had really wanted to meet this man with enough courage to face a bully like who ever that was.

"I'm Heiji Hattori at your service miss," he had bowed down and acted like she was a princess.

"Uh my name's not miss it's Kazuha Toyama but you can call ma Kazu," she told him.

"Ok is it okay if I call you Zuha instead. It's sounds better. I'm not insulting your name or anything but," Kazuha stopped him from talking any farther and nodded.

"Oh yeah if it isn't any trouble. Do you mind if I could stay at your house for a while? I can't actually find a place to stay and I don't have any money. Another thing my pockets are empty so if you want money for my stay if you let me stay of course, you won't be expecting gold coming to you from every direction. Sorry" Heiji said holding his pockets out.

"It's fine. It'll be great anyway. I don't have anybody to talk to at home so you're welcome," she said softly.

"Can we go to your house now? "

"Wait I need to get some water an d food first. Want breakfast my treat?"

"Great let's go."

**End of Flashback now at restaurant**

Heiji ordered first, "I'll take the ramen noodles. They're cheap right?"

"Yeah they are. Kazu same thing right?"

Kazuha nodded and the waitress left.

"How does she know what you want without you saying it?" Heiji asked questioningly.

"It's what I get everyday for breakfast. It's normal. Why are you asking if it's cheap?"

"Cause I don't want to waste your money."

"Hey look there's our food coming."

The waitress set the two bowls on their table and asked," Want drinks?"

"Cold water please," Heiji and Kazuha said simultaneously.

A few minutes later their bowls were empty and the glasses of water were also empty. Kazuha paid for the food and they went to her house. There she took out a futon for Heiji and a pillow.

"Here's your materials for night. Put them in the room next to mine. That's the room left of the vase with the purple flowers," Kazuha said handing him the futon and the pillow.

Heiji put them in his room and went out. In the room he took off his sword and his shirt and out them on the floor. He was sweating under his shirt. Way too hot.

Kazuha checked in her closet and took out _The Games of Life_, "Hey Heiji want to play? It's fun and we got nothing else to do."

"Okay but I'm going to win. That's for sure."

"And how would you know Mr. I Think I'm Awesome?"

Night came and Heiji won.

"I won. What did I say? Told ya." Heiji was bouncing around the room saying" I won."

"So what? It's dark let's take a bath and go to sleep. You can bathe first." she said trying to change the subject so he could stop.

Heiji went to take some clothes but came back and said," Uh Zuha I don't have any clothes. These are the only ones that I have."

"What! You don't have any clothes? Just take a bath and I can take your clothes that you have on and wash them."

Heiji went in the bathroom, took off his clothes, and handed them to Kazuha," Here."

It took Kazuha about ten minutes to wash his clothes. She opened the door slightly and threw his clothes inside the bathroom. He walked out with no shirt," Where's your shirt?" Kazuha asked.

"In my room that's where I left it," Heiji replied, "It's okay. I don't need a shirt for sleeping. It's your turn to bathe."

"All right," she walked in the bathroom and Heiji had to wait outside. His stomach growled many times.

"Maybe I'll ask Zuha about dinner. She might also be hungry. Yeah."

"Heiji did you call me? I heard you say Zuha." she stepped out with a towel wrapped around herself.

"Yeah I asked if you were..." Kazuha stopped him from talking.

"You can tell me later. Let me get dressed and we can get dinner. I'm hungry aren't you?'

"Oh course I am. That's just what I was about to ask you."

"If you're hungry let's go."

They ate and now it was time for bed. Ten o'clock.

Kazuha was snoring quietly in her room. It started raining. Thunder, lightning, and rain was over the rooftop making loud noises. Kazuha stirred and then woke up. Heiji woke up also. The noise was just too loud.

They just stayed in bed thinking when the rain would stop. Kazuha was also thinking about buying Heiji some new clothes tomorrow. 'Heiji is really irresponsible. He doesn't have many shirts. I wonder how long it was he took his last bath. Must be a long time or not. Maybe only his clothes were dirty. Weird guy but I like him. Stop it. Don't think he's cute or anything.'

The rain stopped and they went back to sleep.

_That chapter's over. The next will come soon. It's hard writing when there's school. This storie has some similarities to rurouni Kenshin._


	2. Meeting Gin and Shinichi

_I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed._

_My version has some differences._

_Clamp Lover: Thanks. That's the only review so I'm writing another chappy. That was my first fanfic ever._

**Samurai Meets Town Girl Chapter 2 Meeting Gin**

The two, Heiji and Kazuha, woke up from their morning slumber. It was quite relaxing in the morning but today, the sky was dark and gloomy.

"Hey awake yet?" Heiji asked standing in front of her doorway.

"Maybe, why?"

"Just asking. You're awake aren't you?"

"No, five more minutes."

"How bout one or do you want me to knock your door down?"

"Alright alright," she sat up and opened the door," I'm awake. What do you want?"

"Now that you mention it, put some clothes on, please," he said turning away. He had realized that she was wearing her undergarments only.

"What! I'm wearing clothes, " she gazed down at herself and immediately covered herself.

"No you're not. Just put on something decent." he walked away.

"You pervert!"

She got back out wearing some a shirt and pant," Thare. You happy?"

"Yes. Very," he replied and nodded.

"Let's go outside. We need to buy some things for food so we don't have to go to the restuarant every morning." she said waving her hand telling him to come.

"Heiji, get some rice."

"I don't want to."

"You're a strong man, you can carry it."

"Alright," he was blushing because of her compliment.

"Heiji you go home first. I have to get some more things."

"Ok."

He walked home first. When he got there he put down the rice sack. "That's heavy."

Kazuha was carrying some items in her hands. Behind her a man followed her. He attacked with a sword, only giving her shoulder a cut.

Suddenly Heiji came busting in on the crime scene and grabbed Kazuha. He took out his sword and attacked the man that attcked Kazuha.

"Who are you?" Heiji asked.

"The name's Gin. Nice to meet you," he replied acting cooly.

"I'll teach you a lesson to hurt girls," Heiji jumped up, sword in hand, and crushed Gin's fingers," Now you will never hold a sword again."

Gin just sat there yelling in pain. Heiji and Kazuha grabbed their groceries and went home.

"Thanks for...you know."

"You're welcome anytime."

"Let's make breakfast. I bet you must be hungry."

"Yeah. Need any help?"

"Of course if you want food.'

Kazuha got out some vegetables and rice." How about rice balls?"

"Sounds good."

She got out a pot and dumped a bowl of rice in it. Heiji was stuck cutting vegetables.

"Heiji you cxan wield a sword but you can't cut vegetables. Look at your hands. Let me treat them."

"Fine. I had training at swordsmanship."

Kazuha took out her first aid kit and some bandages. She wrapped his hand in them.

"You can wrap the rice in that seaweed. I'll cut the vegetables."

They finished cutting and layed the food on the table.

Heiji started eating right away. He was so hungry. After his first bite. He ran to get water then choked.

"Zuha you're the worst cook ever. I'd rather eat at a restaurant."

"You did the cooking too. Don't blame me for the bad cooking."

"How do you get the money to live?"

"You'll see tommorow."

"Why tommorow and not today?"

"Because I only teach on Saturadays and Sundays."( That day was Friday. Just so you know.)

"What do you teach?"

"Swordsmanship."

"What! It's too dangerous for a... girl."

"So what if I'm a girl. I can do what I want as long as it gives money. "

"Uh let's go to town. See if there's anything to do instead of talking to you."

"Ok."

They walked outside, Kazuha knowing that the town's really boring but went anyway. Right in front of Kazuha's house, only a few yards ahead was a huge sign.

"See the biggest sword weilded by a man!" the sign said.

"Come on let's go Zuha. It'll be great. Not that you have anything else to do."

"You're right. I can't get away from him this time," she muutered so nobody could dear her.

"I heard that," he said pulling Kazuha on the arm to the sword show.

After they entered the tent. There were fire breathers, clowns, human canonballs, and peoples all around. Fortunately they found two seats. The show was great. And better it was free.

A few minutes after it ended, they met the guy that weilded the huge sword.

"Hey I saw that you had a sword. Wanna fight? It'll be a fun fight. By the way my name's Shinichi Kudo. What's yours?" he said.

"It's Heiji Hattori and this is Kazuha Toyama. And yeah let's duel."


	3. Their Duel

_I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed._

_Jazzy Uchila: Thanks you're the only one that reviewed me for two times. Thanks again. Oh yeah I'm using Kenshin's sword techniques._

_chibi-Nao: Thanks for telling me my mistakes. Sorry but I couldn't do a romantic scene. I wrote this story before I checked my review. I guess you were reading this when I was writing the next chapter. Please give me some romantic ideas. I'm kind of caught up in more school. Vietnameese school, you know what I mean._

_AN: Oh yeah the rics balls. I don't really know how to make them so I make up the instructions. Sorry if you think it was lame._

**Samurai meets Town Girl Chapter 3 The Duel**

"Let's go to an empty field. There's too many people around here," said Heiji," I don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Oh aren't you a nice guy. Hahahaha."

"Let's just go and duel or are you scared that I'm going to beat you."

The duel began until...

"Be careful," Kazuha told Heiji.

"I will. You'll see how good I am with Reverse-Blade Sword."

"Uh what's a Reverse-Blade Sword?"

"It's a sword that can't hurt anybody."

Now the duel began. ( It would be better to see than explain such a battle. Gonna be hard but I'll try.)

Immediately Shinichi got out his Zobattou ( I think that's how you spell it. If wrong tell me how to on review. Maybe I'm not even close to the real name.)

"Like my Zombattou. You scared now?"

"Oh course not."

"Start," they both said at the same time.

Shinichi jumped up and swung his sword down on Heiji but missed. Heiji was now on the tip of the Zombattou. Shinichi was surprised but not intiminated.

"Do-Ryu-Sen!" Heiji yelled loudly. He had jumped up and stiked the ground. Suddenly the ground exploded sending a shower of rocks attacking Shinichi. ( Sorry about the wrong moves. I can't really remember.)

Shinichi got pushed down by the rocks but did not give up. He got back up of course," You think that's gonna keep me down. No way."

Shincihi now attcking whenever he got the chance was wearing out. The sword was relly heavy and big. Heiji had figured something out. ' The sword is so big that he can only attack vertically and horizontally not anywhere between.'

"You're going down!" yelled Shinichi who was real mad. He rushed towards Heiji and swung many times. All missed.

"Ryu-Sou-Sen!" yelled Heiji. Another move.

Kazuha noticed that Heiji's sword was almost flying.There were many blows coming real fast at Shinchi.

Too Shinichi still got up. Painfully got up.

"Heiji stop it. I think you already won," Kazuha was now worried about Shinichi and Heiji.

"Alright Zuha whatever you say." He put his sword into the case or whatcha might call it.

Kazuha was rushing over to Shinichi. She called Heiji to help her bring him to her house. He agreed like always.

At home she wrapped him in bandages and cared for them.

"He'll stay in the other guest room," shw said to Heiji, "Let's let him sleep on the couch for now. ( I know she didn't have any couches.) He'll wake up soon. I think."

"Wanna make dinner? It's almost six and we didn't have lunch because of your fight."

"Fine. I'll help. What do we make?" He didn't know what she had bought at the market.

"Rice and... I don't know shrimp or something." she was really clueless about cooking.

She got out the rice bag and the bag of shrimps.

"Heiji, can you cook the rice? i'll do the shrimp."

"Sure Zuha." he took out three scoops of rice. Nort sure to use the third one. " Zuha two or three scoops since Shinichi staying over?

"Three he might wake up."

The shrimp shells were peeled off and the rice was finished.

Shincihi woke up in the living room of Kazuha's house. ' Where is this? Oh yeah. it's Kazuha's house."

"Hey you're awake." Heiji came in," Want dinner it's seven o'clock.."

"Sure. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Zuha said you can use her other guest room. She has a lot of empty rooms. I think she needs more company. She told me she's been lonely for years and her parents are gone. Come on aren't you hungry?"

"Of course."

Dinner finished and bed came.

_Please review. Like I said I don't have that much knowledge. I can still right though. Give me some ideas for the next chapter. Bad endings? Thought so. I just don't know how to finish chapters. Very hard... for me. Ideas please. I expect more reviews. Bad ones or good ones, don't care.Sorry. Kind of short._


	4. Raining in the Morning

_I don't own Detctive Conan/ Case Closed._

_This chapter has nothing to do with Rurouni Kenshin. My creative chapter. Give me some ideas about the next chapter in a Rurouni Kenshin way. I can't remember anything.please read and review. Enjoy._

**Samurai Meets Town Girl Chap** **4 Raining in the Morning**

"Zuha, let's go out in the rain. It's fun."

"It's not just fun. The rain's beautiful, you know. Let's go. Ask Shinichi."

Heiji went to the guest room and found Shinichi sleeping on the ground.' I guess he rolls a lot at night.'

"Hey wake up. "

Shinichi didn't even stir. Heiji kicked him a little.

"Wake up!"

"Quit yelling. That hurts," Shinichi said trying to fix his ears.

"Let's go out in the rain. Unless you don't want to go."

"You're right. I don't want to go."

Hieji returned to the door where Kazuha was leaning against the wall impatiently.

"He doesn't want to go Zuha."

They stepped out. They didn't even bother getting an umbrella. ( I love the rain but my mom hates it.)

Kazuha kept spinning around and around. "Whee!"

She slipped on a puddle and Heiji grabbed just in time. She was in his arms.' Why is my heart beating so fast? '

"You slipped."

"Sorry. I'll put you down now."

He put her down. She was still blushing. Heiji wasn't paying any attention to her just her strawberry colored lips. ' Her lips are as red as strawberries. I wonder if they taste like strawberries too. I love strawberries. Quit it Heiji. Don't even think about kissing her.'

They made their way to a bench and sat down.

Kazuha held her hands around her arms," It's a little cold don't you think?"

"Maybe. If you're we can go back home if you want?" Heiji didn't want to go home. He wondered if he could warm her up.

His arms went around her body in an instant. Kazuha just moved a little closer to Heiji. He moved his arms around her waist. She turned around facing him.

Their gazes met. They stared at each other for what seems like eternity. Her green orbs were so beautiful. Heiji could stare at them for hours and not get bored.

Her arms went around his neck and pushed him closer to her. Their lips met each other. Kazuha's insides felt like burning. 'I don't know this guy for a very long time and now I'm kissing him. ' Heiji was thinking the same thing but he was enjoying their kiss.

He broke it to get some air then moved his arms under her shirt. She was now flushing and blushing.

Now she broke the kiss. "Maybe we should do this in my room. It's more comfortable and we're in public right now."

"Alright." he took his hands out of her shirt and they seperated. Heiji took her hand though. She turned to him when he held it but she looked back at the road.

They arrived home. Heiji didn't want to continue what they did before yet but ,instead, he got breakfast and changed out of his soaking clothes.

"Hey Shinichi got any pants, I don't any."

"Sure just look in my bag. There are a few in there"

Kazuha overheard and made a mental note to buy him clothes after the rain stopped.

She also changed. Breakfast was on the table. Heiji made Ramen noodles. He had finished and now leaning on the counter waiting for Kazuha to finish.

After Kazuha slurped in her last noodle, Heiji grabbed her arm and pulled her into her room.

"Let's continue."

"Yeah."

Inside Kazuha's room the windows were opened.

He started kissing fierclely at her. On kiss after another came on her face. He did it so fast that she couldn't kiss him back.

She put her arms up and now on his shirt buttons. She unbuttoned them one by one. Between every button she kissed what she had reveiled.

Heiji couldn't let her tease him like that so his arms came in action and pulled her shirt off. He had suspected she had no bra on because they were at home. He was right.

At the sight of this he just smirked. She was quite confused but she finshed taking off his shirt.

She wanted to tease him before he made his next move. Kazuha lunged toward his lips and kissed him passionately.

Also her arms were now at the rim of his pants.

"I guess Shinichi can have those back."

He pulled her skirt down very quickly and threw them across the room.

Now they were both clotheless. Heiji let her keep her panties. He didn't want to do anything shouldn't.

He moved his hands up to her waist and moved them up to the underside of her breast very innocently.

She couldn't stand it and put her head on his chest. They were on Kazuha's bed, Kazuha lying on Heiji.

He couldn't caress what he wanted to but was enjoying this very much.

Her hands started wandering on Heiji's chest tracing his abs very carefully.

"Hey Zuha the rain stopped. " She rolled off him.

"Heiji we have to go to the market. We need to buy you some clothes. Get up and help me find my clothes. "

"Why?"

"You are impossible. You know that?"

They got dressed and went out looking like they did nothing in that room.

_I didn't think I would have finished today but I did. i'm not very good at romantic things but I'm trying some ideas. I had to write this with absolutely no reviews. Read and review this story please. I know Kazuha is supposed to be wearing a kimono but it's easier to do with a shirt and skirt._


End file.
